<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Книжной воришке посвящается by girl_vampirka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254105">Книжной воришке посвящается</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka'>girl_vampirka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Book Thief - Markus Zusak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>вдохновлено</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. тот день</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пустые пространства, беззвёздные дали,<br/>
По серому небу крути ты педали,<br/>
И солнечный, приторно-жёлтый и смелый<br/>
Покатится луч по той груше неспелой.</p><p>Здесь острого слова камень уго́льный<br/>
Царапает горло сахарно-горьким.<br/>
Беззвучного цвета мазки по наклонной<br/>
И рвутся оттуда голосом ломким.</p><p>Рука с фонарем не дрожит уж в ночи,<br/>
Герой в книге смолкнет, ведь: «Тшшш, не кричи!»<br/>
Текстура бумаги как зебры, берёзы,<br/>
Шершавости сгладят тяжёлые слёзы.</p><p>А небо в тот день все горело огнём…<br/>
Похлёбку должно быть варили на нём?<br/>
Размешанный алый, он красный, опасный.<br/>
Бежать от Неё? Вот уж точно напрасно!</p><p>Ожёг до бела, отбела намела,<br/>
Туда, в тот подвал, не вернётся весна.<br/>
Она — книжный вор, он — еврей, вор небес,<br/>
А вместе они — слишком странная смесь.</p><p>09.03.2019</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. В полночь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В полночь захлопнулись книги листочки,<br/>В полночь история кончилась: точка.<br/>Вся книга испита о корки до корки,<br/>Истории тяжкой прикрытые створки.</p><p>Устали глаза, батарея садится,<br/>Внутри тот рассказ, он трепещет как птица;<br/>Внутри — тугой узел, пружина иль ком,<br/>Ворочает душу словесных букв лом.</p><p>Закрылись картинки воображения:<br/>Про Руди, про Розу, евреев, сражения,<br/>Интриги уж нет, всё известно отныне,<br/>Остатки сюжета отливами схлынут.</p><p>Уж спать бы пора: завтра школа, уроки,<br/>Но мозг всё скрипит, изложить он вам хочет<br/>Поэзию, магию книги той новой,<br/>И автора стиль зацепил за живое.</p><p>Неделя иль две? Там ночи без сна,<br/>Фонарь светит ярко, бумага ясна<br/>И смерти рассказ, проглотили главу,<br/>Но кончились всё… Где ещё б взять одну?</p><p>В глазах уж песок, будто бомбы шумят<br/>Над Химмель-Штрассе, где все люди храпят,<br/>И будет мерещиться вой тех сирен,<br/>Грязные пятна — покрытие стен…</p><p>И в полуночной тишине<br/>Лишь слышен стрелок бег во тьме.</p><p>11.03.2019</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>